


Ready to go home?

by kinaiya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit Smut, F/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinaiya/pseuds/kinaiya
Summary: You’ve been working overtime the past week and Draco has barely seen you properly, so he decided to pick you up from work and make sure you went home early this time.Or, the one where Draco always got his way.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Ready to go home?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hi! I know, I have two on-going works… but I wrote this to get myself back in the mood (it worked! ! !) And Then I’ll write an update for the other two LOL
> 
> I saw someone tag unprotected sex as a warning so if that's a trigger for you, then please be warned. Sexually transmitted diseases (STDs) are muggle diseases, therefore, canon-wise, it's easily manageable by Healers, but since this is fiction, I'm completely making it impossible for magical folk to contract any STDs. (Furthermore, we're talking about Draco. There's no way he touched a Muggleborn/Muggle that way hekhok so worry not. He's clean.)
> 
> Disclaimer: Not JKR. Not a terf. Everyone is welcome here. I love you all and you matter. You are valid.

A series of knocks were heard at the door.

You hoped it wasn’t a Senior Healer who’s here to give more assignments.

“Come in.” You rolled your chair back, stretching your legs for a bit to get a breather.

Draco Malfoy let himself inside your office and closed the door behind him, eyeing the rolls of parchment and the several candy wrappers littering your desk. “Ready to go home?”

“Draco!” Setting down your quill, you walked around the table to give him a proper greeting, wrapping your arms around his middle as he leaned down for a kiss. “You didn’t mention you were dropping by.”

“Thought I should be sweet once in a while and pick up my hardworking girlfriend.”

“Oh.” You felt bad for this. You were assigned a project that’s been presenting a lot of breakthroughs lately that you couldn’t stop yourself from working. You’ve been getting home to the sight of Draco already fast asleep and waking up alone because he had to leave for work early. “I actually need one more hour…”

“I can wait here.”

“Are you sure? It’s not really comfortable here. You must be tired.”

He only shrugged, pulling you in for another kiss. It started out slow, lips sliding smoothly against lips, his mouth warm and soft as he nibbled on your lower lip. You melted against him—it has become a reflex now—fingers finding his blonde locks as you parted your lips for more, shivering when his hands slid down your back to rest on the curve of your ass.

You could use a three-minute break.

You pulled him impossibly closer, claiming his mouth with fervor and only letting up when you were out of breath. He peppered your face with kisses before sucking on the soft skin right below your ear, trailing open-mouthed kisses down your neck as his hands worshipped your ass.

You finally pulled away when he bit down on where your neck met your shoulder, leaving an angry red mark that you knew would take several days to fade away. You had to put a stop to this before you both got carried away. “One hour, I promise, then we’ll go.”

The clock read twenty past six. Waiting another hour wouldn’t be too late to have dinner. You were able to take three steps away from him before Draco grabbed your arm and turned you towards your own desk, bending you over without warning.

Your breath caught in your throat, heart racing as you tried to look behind you, to no avail.

“Draco, what are you doing?” You hissed, a warning in your tone, but he didn’t let up, only moving to ground his hips against your ass. You froze in place when you felt his erection press against your center, mouth going dry as you felt the room grow hot. “Draco—”

“Quiet.”

You bit your lip, hating yourself for following his command so easily.

He’s only teasing. He’s only teasing. He’s only teas—

He hiked the skirt of your robe up, groaning as he laid eyes on your barely-covered ass. You pressed your thighs together, feeling yourself flush in embarrassment.

You’ve been spending some of your money on new investments, one of which was lingerie. And you haven’t found the time to show Draco yet.

Until now, that is.

“What the hell is this?” He growled, palming your ass none too gently.

You let out a whimper, the feel of him and his hands on you toying with your head, “I—”

“You wear this to work?” His voice took on a different tone, one that sent tingles down your spine and made you want to do anything he asked.

You gasped when you felt his finger slide easily past your folds, attempting to stand back up only to be held down. “We can’t—”

Fishnet. You were wearing fishnet knickers today, of all days. The holes were wide enough for his fingers to slip past the fabric without much difficulty. 

“Cannot what?” He was smiling, you knew he was, the bastard. Your face burned as he slowly, torturously sunk his finger knuckle-deep before pulling out and doing the same thing over and over again. “You make it easy. Look at you, so wet and ready for me.”

Your body trembled as he added another finger, your hands finding purchase on the edges of the table. It took a lot of self-control not to push back against him. You shut your eyes tight, breathy moans escaping your lips. His fingers curled in the way he knew that drove you crazy but all too soon, he pulled away and it was over.

You told yourself you weren’t disappointed. Definitely not. 

But then he was pulling your knickers down and spreading your cheeks, fingers ghosting over your soft folds and swollen clit. All thoughts were suddenly out the window, your mind closing in on where his hands were on your body. He knelt to the ground and flattened his tongue, licking a fat stripe across your dripping center and groaning as he lapped up your arousal. “I missed you.”

Goosebumps erupted all over your arms. You sucked in a shaky breath, your head swimming from stimulation, and yet you found yourself saying, “Are you talking to me or my—” 

You yelped when he nipped on your inner thigh, the feeling in your legs entirely disappearing as he abused your center with three of his fingers pounding into you at an unforgiving pace. You felt weightless, like you were floating, your vision blurring at the edges. Whimpering incoherently and relishing the warmth his body offered as he bent over you, whispering against your ear. “Cheeky, are we?”

He bit on your lobe before he straightened back up, his other hand snaking down your body to find your clit, rubbing light circles around it without breaking rhythm from his ministrations, knowing all too well this would send you over the edge in no time.

You tried to hold it in, wanting to come when he was inside you, but he knew all your buttons, knew exactly how to play you to get what he wanted.

Before long, your hips were bucking against the table as he intended, digging moon crescents into hardwood as you gripped the table to ground you, barely stopping yourself from screaming when pleasure overwhelmed your senses.

He planted a soft kiss on the back of your neck as he let you recover, watching you lay limply on the table and breathe hard through your mouth with unfocused eyes. You were a sight to behold. Too bad the world couldn’t see just how good he makes you feel, how he ruins you over any flat surface when he wants to, how pliant you are behind closed doors.

You’ve only just made sense of the world again when Draco grabbed hold of your thigh, lifting it up on the table to part your legs wider.

“What now?” Your voice came out hoarse and you couldn’t even lift your head to look at him.

He chuckled deeply, drawing circles on your thigh distractingly, “You tell me.” 

You opened your mouth to answer, only to break off in a dragged out moan. He drove into you all of a sudden, filling you so well, until he was fully sheathed in your warmth, not even pausing to let you adjust to the stretch before pulling out and thrusting back in.

“What now?” He crooned, holding your waist to control his pace better, moving faster as he rained kisses down your back. “Does this make you feel good?”

You felt your walls clench down and quiver around him as you nodded your head. You would have agreed to anything he said at that point. He took care of you so well. No one’s ever known how to treat you right as much as he did. And the frustrating thing was that he knew, he totally knew and used that information to his advantage.

You whined when he relaxed his movements, deliberately maintaining a slow and steady pace to irk you. You have always been the impatient one between the two of you, and he always made sure to reduce you to a begging mess before giving you what you wanted. He pulled all the way out before sinking back in, repeating the process and watching your every reaction until you wailed, so needy, so desperate for him. 

Draco bit on your shoulder before kissing the same spot to soothe the pain, “Tell me what you want.”

You were past the point of caring who else was there in the building with you, having gone a few days too many without your fill. Throwing all inhibitions aside, you pushed yourself back to take more of him, “Please, please Draco—I can’t—don’t stop. Don’t stop.”

It was all he needed to take you without restraint, ramming into you even harder that the table was groaning under both of your weight. Your things were a mess, rolls of parchment hitting the floor and your ink pot falling over. Black ink was cascading down one side of the table but you couldn’t bring yourself to pay attention to anything else. All you knew was that Draco was with you, making your toes curl and your thighs shake as he moved against you without a care for whoever may hear you moaning his name. 

He knew you were close just with how tight you were gripping him. It almost drove him over the edge but he bit his tongue to get you off first. It was a different kind of pleasure to make you come for him, after all.

You squeezed your eyes shut as you screamed his name, your entire body tensing when the sensations became too much and took you high. He fucked you even as your body shook uncontrollably, only slightly slowing down as to not go overboard, and increasing his pace again once the trembling subsided.

Not long after you came, his hips stuttered, losing his rhythm as he throbbed within you, filling you even more as his orgasm took over him. He groaned long and low, your name tumbling out of his mouth as he lost himself in pleasure and slumped against you, unable to hold his weight up.

You yearned to touch him, to flip on your back and shower him with kisses, but you were far too tired to even think of moving. He gave a few more thrusts before sinking all the way in, burying his face in your shoulder and staying there as you both recovered from the high.

You felt boneless, all the stress that accumulated over the week evaporating on your skin as a thin sheen of sweat covered your back and arms. Sighing contentedly, you let the beat of his heart against your skin and the warmth of his come filling you lull you to sleep.

x

When you came to, you were curled up against Draco like a baby. He had you in his lap as he sat on the settee where you received your patients, watching you as you blinked yourself awake. Looking up at him, you felt your face flush, heat traveling down your spine and spreading through your entire body as you recalled the last few minutes of that night.

He raised an eyebrow at you teasingly, “You passed out.”

“For how long?”

“Just a few minutes.” He leaned down and kissed your forehead, pulling you closer to him as he adjusted his hold on you. “So, are you ready to go home now?”

You breathed a laugh, smiling fondly as you sat up to plant a soft kiss on his lips. “Alright, fine.”

You intertwined your fingers behind his neck, letting him carry you to the Floo to finally leave for home. You should have known by now, like all the other times, that Draco always got his way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it :> shower me some love (kudos/comment)?


End file.
